Tease
by Emilene
Summary: The tattered hotel wallpaper, stained grey carpet, and moldy smelling curtains hid years of stories and mysteries. This was their mark on history, another hurdle in their friendship, another sexual conquest. Tom Kaulitz/OFC one-shot.


The screaming continued as the heavy hotel door flew open revealing silhouettes of two bodies.

"I can't fucking believe you!" the female silhouette shrieked.

"Clara, come on! She threw herself at me, what can I say?" the male silhouette retaliated.

Clara threw her purse at the hotel window, the contents spilling over the windowsill and onto the carpet. Hastily, she grabbed her black heel and threw it at the male, nearly missing his head. Immediately, she bent back down to grab her other heel and stood there glaring at him with it dangling in her hand. The anger was boiling in her eyes, she was seeing red, she was his date and all he cared about was getting another piece for the night. Her eyebrows furrowed as she twisted her arm back ready to lunge her heel right in his face. With a fast snap, the heel flew across the room and straight to the male's face. Again, he ducked, barely missing the impact letting the heel crash into the wall instead.

"You are an ass Tom, a complete ass! I am your date tonight, therefore it is me you should be paying attention too!" Images of his hands roaming the strange girls body flooded her mind. Heavy pants escaped her lips and she lunged towards Tom.

"Clara you are insane!" he grabbed her shoulders tightly when she collided into him. Her green eyes blazing with a fiery passion as she continued to struggle underneath his grip.

"You are to arrogant for your own good Tom. You deserve nothing, you deserve absolute shit!" she grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt, pulling it forcefully while stumbling in his arms.

"Get yourself together Clara! If you could only hear yourself, you are out of control and crazy!" Tom yelled back, pushing her away from him.

The force of his push had Clara stumble backwards and fall onto the bed. She rolled over onto her knees and let her shoulders fall; as she hung her head low. Tom noticed her body quivering slightly through the light of the curtains. Her curly copper hair was wildly out of place. Slowly, he tiptoed his way over to the bed, being extra cautious as he sat down next to her. Her body toppled over into his lap as she continued to sob.

"..b-best friend… Tom. You a-always said…" Clara steadied herself up across from Tom and looked into his eyes. The fiery anger she had now overcame with passion and desire; she lost herself in his chocolate brown eyes. She rested her hand on his chest as she leaned in to him.

Her desire quickly turned into a hunger for him, sloppily she pressed her lips against his, grabbing his head with her free hand. Slight resistance was coming from Tom as she kept pushing herself onto him. She wanted to be engulfed with him.

He welcomed her roaming hands all over his body. He wanted this moment with Clara for a long time. Lust, selfishness and greed slowly overcame him; he grabbed a fistful of her hair as he pushed his chest hard against hers. Her eyes fluttered up to his, devoured in his gaze as he crashed his lips down onto hers. Forcefully, he let his tongue explore her mouth, taking in the aftertaste of vodka and cigarettes. She tugged hard on his braids, mounting herself on his lap and grinding slowly on his pelvis. Tom rested his hands on Clara's shoulders momentarily, the taste of her was intoxicating and the motion of her on his lap drove him crazy. He grabbed the neck of her thin, silver tunic, and ripped it off her exposing her milky white torso, a small, lacy black bra covered her breasts. He grabbed her right hip with his hand and started to guide her movements, with his free hand he pulled her away from his mouth by her hair. Looking at her face he noticed an evil grin take over, her eyes were begging him to touch her, to please her.

Tom couldn't argue, while holding her head back his lips made their way down her neck, roughly sucking on her collarbone. Small gasps were escaping Clara's lips as she pulled on his t-shirt. He let go of the fistful of hair and pushed her to the side of him, pulling his t-shirt off and exposing his chiseled chest. The bed dipped as Clara crawled in front of him, grabbing his belt buckle with her mouth.

"Your such a fucking tease." Tom gasped as Clara undid his belt buckle and began to unbutton his pants.

"Its what you prefer Tom." She giggled while pulling down his pants unsheathing black boxers.

Her eyes flickered up to his face, noticing that he was furiously chewing on his lip ring patience wasn't his strongest virtue. She smiled in the pleasure of teasing him some more. She crawled over him, gently sitting on his swollen member, letting her hair tickle his chest. Tom's hands grabbed at her bra, pushing the straps down her arms and unbuckling the back. She threw it aside as Tom grabbed on her hard nipples. He pushed himself on his elbows, his face level with her chest. Greedily he took turns sucking and flicking each nipple with his tongue until he had enough.

His rough, calloused hands were once again wrapped around her waist as he pushed her down and pulled himself on top of her. Her hands entered his boxers and the cold touch made him jump. She felt his throbbing member in her hands, softly stroking it while sucking on his neck. His gasps becoming louder within a moments time, as soon as she thought he was about to release, she removed her hand and smacked his ass.

"Such a dirty tease" he moaned in her ear. "You are going to regret that."

The look in his eye was overcome with lust and revenge. He swiftly removed her black leggings, grabbed her arms and pulled them over her head. He could feel her wiggling out of his grasp, but he was much stronger. With a laugh he tied her hands to the headboard with her leggings, slowly he lowered himself next to her ear and began to nibble. Again, he licked and nibbled his way down to the edge of her black, lace panties. The smell of her escaped from between her legs, he looked back at her face and saw the twist of agony and desire mask it.

His strong grip pushed down on both of her hips as he left his hot breath blow on her. Her legs wriggled slightly as his lips slowly and delightfully kissed her around her waist, thighs and pelvis. Her moans and gasps filled the silence. With his teeth, he grabbed the side of her panties and pushed it over, exposing part of her, he could see she was about to explode. His tongue began to dance around and on her, her pelvis moving with his motions, his hands tightening their grip around her hips. She wasn't the only one that could tease someone to ecstasy.

"T-Tom… just do it. I c-can't take it much more." Her voice rasped.

He let go of one hip, removing her panties in one shift movement. With his free hand he insert his index and middle finger, picking up the pace from where he left off. "I want you to scream my name."

Her arms were thrashing in their binds, her hair matted to her face in sweat. "I-I…"

"Do it" he forcefully countered.

"T-Tom!" she felt his hand smooth some hair away from her face. Their lips soon met, tasting the flavors of each other. With one swift push, Tom entered inside her, causing a wave of moans and gasps to escape their lips. Together they melted into each other, letting their bodies take over, their urges directing what they desired. In this hotel room, they were not best friends; they were two people letting their wishful fantasies take over.

The tattered hotel wallpaper, stained grey carpet, and moldy smelling curtains hid years of stories and mysteries. Their story was just another tear on the wallpaper by Clara's heels, another cigarette hole in the comforter. Their sounds of joy would be another music note through the old alarm clock that didn't work. This was their mark on history, another hurdle in their friendship, another sexual conquest.


End file.
